Libertad
by daphne-gabycoco
Summary: Aun así no te odiaba, eras muchas cosas y entre ellas mi hermano, nunca dejaste de serlo. Creí que tu lo habías olvidado… me equivoque de nuevo. Angst de Hiashi, frente a la tumba de su hermano. Para el valor de los extras.


Todos los derechos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo uso los personajes y universo para vaguear. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Siempre mantuve la creencia de que exagerabas, de que esa libertad por la que tanto peleaste, por la que terminaste odiándome, y por la que diste tu vida no era mas que un concepto que no terminabas de entender. Cuando aun éramos pequeños, ¿recuerdas? te pregunte que era la libertad. Llevabas días hablando sin parara de lo valiosa que es, lo mucho que la anhelabas, y que se debe de renunciar a todo mientras puedas obtenerla. Pero no pudiste responderme que era exactamente. No te culpo por eso, teníamos cinco años, lo mas lejos que llegaban nuestras ideas era los ejercicios de mañana. Pero creo que después de unos años la comprendiste, y fue ahí cuando la buscabas con más afán. Fue cuando comenzaste a odiarme. O por lo menos eso creía.

Creía que era por que tenías la idea de que mi vida era un lecho de rosas comparada con la tuya. Nada más distinto, desde que comenzamos las clases separadas mi vida se volvió aun mas difícil. Las ideas de nuestros antepasados y las técnicas asesinas debían de entrar en mi mente lo más pronto posible. Mi carácter debía ser moldeado para poder soportar las constantes presiones que mi futuro puesto exigiría. No se si alguna vez perdonaste a nuestro padre por ponerte la marca, o a mi madre por permitirlo. Creo que de ahí en adelante nunca volvimos a ser tan unidos.

Cuando crecimos, tú continuabas con tus rebeldías. A mis quince años me consideraba un adulto, y a ti un caso perdido. Me preguntaba si algún día te establecerías. Ahora, recordando mis pensamientos me causan gracia, era un niño, no conocía la vida y mucho menos podía considerarme establecido. Aun así no te odiaba, eras muchas cosas y entre ellas mi hermano, nunca dejaste de serlo. Creí que tu lo habías olvidado… me equivoque de nuevo.

Te voy a hacer una confesión, creía firmemente en las filosofías de nuestro clan. Si, esas sobre el destino, y las misiones cósmicas. Lo acepto, realmente creía que el lugar de gente como nosotros era superior. Que nuestra misión, sobre todas las cosas, era conservar los ojos de la familia principal. Profesaba totalmente el culto a nuestra suerte genética, y como líder seria capaz de sacrificar mi vida y las que hicieran falta para que nuestro legado no muriera. Estaba seguro de que todo lo que me enseñaron era la más pura verdad. Discúlpame por eso. Sé que no me justifica, pero era lo único que conocía, no podía ver las cosas de otra forma. Y creía que estabas obsesionado, que esas teorías conspiratorias eran signo irrefutable de que eras un paranoico. Pero eso ya lo sabias, mas de una vez te lo dije.

A pesar de mis ideas intervine en el sagrado destino que el consejo vio en ti. Si, fui yo quien se encargo de que tu matrimonio con Kanna fuera posible. Dudó que tú hubieras notado lo que ya sentías por ella, mucho menos hacer algo al respecto. Quise pensar que te estaba deteniendo, que era por tu bien y que así podrías alcanzar finalmente la felicidad. Pero, creo que lo hice por que te quería, por que aún te quiero, hermano. A los ancianos les preocupaba que siendo los dos tan rebeldes pudieran causar mas problemas aun. Yo les explique lo beneficiosa de la unión, por lo menos para el clan, improvise argumentos. Y ellos creyeron que realmente te apaciguarías. No imaginas mi horror al darme cuenta de que llevaba la razón conmigo, ellos me felicitaron por mi decisión, reafirmándoles que mi asenso a jefe no había sido apresurado. Tuve el presentimiento de que quizá tenias razón, y que me había convertido en uno más. Pero aparte esa idea, esperaba que no me odiaras.

Eras tan feliz, y ya no buscabas problemas, cuando nació Neji, el mundo no podía ir mejor. Por lo menos para ti. Yo buscaba a la madre de mi heredero, y encontré a mi esposa. Pero luego, en el ataque del Kyuubi, lo que le paso a tu esposa fue mi culpa. No debí haberlo hecho. Desearía no haber dejado a mi sobrino sin madre y aun tan joven. Especialmente lamento haberte quitado la luz de tu vida. Podría explicarte por que lo hice, pero seria lo mismo, son basura ¿recuerdas? así la llamabas. Esa vez vi miedo en los ojos de los viejos, tenias el sello activo y no te detenías. Fue tu hijo, fue la salvación del clan. Les salvo la vida a esos ancianos, que ya había vivido de mas. Y ellos le pusieron el sello en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad.

Por esas épocas tu manía no me parecía tan alocada, ellos de verdad controlaban nuestra vida. Y lo que me dijiste "no seas lo que ellos quieren que seas" cobraba tanto sentido. En más de una manera mi vida no resulto como la planearon mis mentores. Tenía un hermano gemelo relegado a la rama secundaria, dos hijas y ni un heredero varón. Aun así había acatado todas las enseñanzas añejas. Sentí una nueva luz sobre mí, sentí que te comprendía. Te lo dije. Entonces me convencí de que me odiabas, dijiste "no, tu no entiendes nada". Extraño, era la primera vez que nos dirigíamos la palabra en mas de diez años.

Y luego, hiciste esa estupidez. Era mi deber, el peso del clan caía sobre mis hombros, y sobre todo el peso de mis actos. No debiste ir. Dejaste a tu hijo solo. Y créeme que de verdad quería odiarte, ¿si tanto lo amabas, por que lo dejaste con quien odiabas? era puro egoísmo. Ahora puedo ver lo que querías, querías o mejor para tu hijo. Le diste libertad ¿me equivoco? Gracias, por dejar este regalo, nunca lo aprecie, pero al ver a tu hijo… te veo a ti.

Se que hace demasiado que no vengo a verte. Debe ser la segunda, si cuento tu funeral. Solo vengo a decirte que tu hijo es jounin. De verdad que es un genio, quince años y ya esta en lo mas alto. Solo vengo a agradecerte. Por la libertad que nos diste. Le diste esperanzas a tantos, y a tu hijo le diste lo que creías más valioso. Y lo es, de verdad que lo es. Pero, sin darte cuenta, nos la diste a todos. También a mis hijas, me gusta pensar que hay alguna influencia de ti en ellas. Pero ¿sabes? hay algo mas importante, mas que el asenso de Neji, incluso mas importante que la noticia de que por fin me di cuenta de que estabas en lo correcto. Quizá no de la manera correcta, pero en fin. Me refiero a que nunca te odie, a veces creí que debía pero nunca pude. Y se que tu tampoco me odiabas. Los hermanos no se odian, aunque quieras con toda tu alma.

Y siempre fuiste mi hermanito. Feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

**Lo siento Ksubana, no te encontré conectada y tenia que publicar. (también el clan Kohaku, que todavía no has leído, así que creo que no cuenta)**

**Hola, otro angst/one shot (para variar). Para el valor de los extras. Finalmente el turno de Hiashi. Hace mucho que no escribo en primera persona. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
